


'Start With This' Writing Challenges

by BlackNeko06



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Natasha is gonna get chu, Or before ... doesn't really matter when, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Start With This Writing Challenge, killer heels, or maybe not, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackNeko06/pseuds/BlackNeko06
Summary: The creators of Welcome to Night Vale Jeffrey Cranor and Joseph Fink started a new podcast called 'Start With This' as a 'podcast gone creative playground designed to put your ideas into motion.'And that's what I intend to do.Each chapter will be my attempt to tackle each episodes challenge, and maybe from these exercises, new fic ideas will spring anew?





	'Start With This' Writing Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> 'Punching it Up' episode starts with a great quote 'I don't have any secret, I just know when to take their drawings away from them.'  
Basically, writing, editing, and knowing when to stop.  
To hear more about it, listen to the podcast (I listen to it on Spotify, or wherever you listen to podcasts); I know it's pluggy, but I honestly think its a good show.
> 
> This episodes challenge was to use randomwordgenerator.com, phrase section and chose 3 randomly generated phrases. First phrase as the first sentence then write 100-word story, then again for the second phrase, and use the last phrase as the last sentence. Then go back and edit the work, getting rid of overly used words, metaphors, and cliches, basically practice editing.
> 
> I suck at writing short stories (As my short stories tend to be 5 pages long), so sticking to 200 words is really a challenge. 
> 
> Mine were:  
Talk the Talk - Meaning: Supporting what you say, not just with words, but also through action or evidence.  
Don't Look a Gift Horse In The Mouth - Meaning: When you receive a gift from someone, do not be ungrateful.  
Jig Is Up - Meaning: For a ruse or trick to be discovered; to be caught.
> 
> (Extra Note)  
I attempted google translate Russian, but trying to get English phrases to work is impossible!

'Talk the Talk.' That's what Natasha's instructor had always said. She had never really understood what she had meant when she was a young girl back then, watching her instructor strut in killer heels up to the target, seduce him with nothing more than a slight quirk of her painted lips and bedroom eyes, leading him to a back alley, only then to puncture his larynx with her pin drops, adding another coat of red to her aptly named shoes. From what Natasha could gather from watching the interaction, not a word had been spoken. This had confused her then. 

Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Natasha would now repeat mentally to herself, particularly now as she sashayed through the crowd of reporters, eagerly awaiting Tony Stark's appearance at the conference. Whither to bay for his blood or kiss his feet, ready to eat up Tony's PR. Natasha resisted scrunching her nose in distaste. Confident in her skills and glossy red heels, Natasha slipped into the backroom, eyes instantly catching her prey, but in doing so was met a moment later with the sight of a blazing repulsor held directly in her face. Tony smirked, "Jig Is Up."


End file.
